wikiplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Characters are the many people you meet in the LittleBigPlanet games. Some (namely those from LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet PS Vita and LittleBigPlanet 3) are Sackbots, but ones from earlier games are made out of materials. They still are, occasionally (eg. the Negativitron). List of Characters What follows is a list of all the characters, grouped by what game they appear in. If they have one, their name will be followed by their voice actor. Playable Characters *Sackboy (Vocalizations as the "Popping Hold Breath" by Kenneth Young) *OddSock (Vocalizations by Kenneth Young) *Toggle (Vocalizations by Kenneth Young) *Swoop (Vocalizations by Kenneth Young) Console Characters Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves Creator Curator: *Terrance Dactyl Other Characters: *Evil Big Rex Minor Characters: *Parasites *Worms *Antibodies *Dinosaurs *Cavemen LittleBigPlanet Karting Creator Curators: *Ray *Vernon the Lab Rat *Don Doubtworthy (Vocalizations by David Keefir AKA Keith Silverstein) *Venus the Flytrap *Captain Sirius Oculus *The Hoard Other Characters: *Huge Monster *Baby Monster *The Trash Monster Minor Characters: *Monsters *Firepede *The Emperor of Monster Islands *Additional Vocalizations (Mela Lee, Chris Tergliafera) LittleBigPlanet Creator Curators: *The King (Unknown) *The Queen *Zola *Frida the Bride (Unknown) *Uncle Jalapeño *Mags the Mechanic *Grandmaster Sensei *The Great Magician *The Collector Other Characters: *Wooden Steeds *Birds *Dumpty *Wobbly Ape *Meerkats *Meerkat Mum *Stripy Tail *King Croc *Little Xim *Big Zam *The Butler *Don Lu *Don Lu's Dog *Devanté *Sheriff Zapata *Ze Dude *The Bouncers *The Sumo *The Flame-Throwing Cat *The Terrible Oni *the Shopkeeper *The Goddess *The Bear *The Bear's Wife *The Bear's Child *The Soldier *The Scientist Minor Characters: *Henry VII *Ghosts *Gophers *Crocs *Buffalo *Apes *Skeletons *Luchador *Calavera *The Bouncers' Dog *The Ninjas *The Dancers *The Collector's Soldiers *Skull Cars from Monster Pack *Ghost Train Owner from Monster Pack *Spiders from Monster Pack *Monsters from Monster Pack *Bats from Monster Pack *Trapped Monster from Monster Pack LittleBigPlanet 2 Creator Curators: *Larry Da Vinci (Robbie Stevens) *Victoria von Bathysphere (Judith Sweeney) *Clive Handforth (Barry Meade) *Avalon Centrifuge (Colin McFarlane) *Eve Silva Paragorica (Jules de Jongh) *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham (Ewan Bailey) Other Characters: *The Sackbot Army (Vocalizations by Jonatan Crafoord) *The Negativitron (Jeremy Mayne in LittleBigPlanet 2, David W. Collins in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) *The Meanies Minor Characters: *Copernicus the Guard Turkey *Brainwave Machine *Susan the Cat *Elderflower the Cow *Avalon's Machines *Patients *Crash Test Teddy *Unnamed Grab and Swing Person *Cross-Controller Pack Chickens *Robot (Vocalizations by Guy Harris) LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack *Garibald Mossrock (Vocalizations by Jonatan Crafoord) *Monty (Vocalizations by Jonatan Crafoord) *The Cakeling *Granny Applecore (Vocalizations by Jonatan Crafoord) *Bob (Vocalizations by Jonatan Crafoord) *Steakhouse (Vocalizations by Jonatan Crafoord) *Stephen the Beatnik (Vocalizations by Jonatan Crafoord) LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross-Controller Pack *Captain Wiseduck *Wiggins *Tom *Digital First Mate *Warden Crumb *Beaky Clucksworth LittleBigPlanet 3 Creator Curators: *Nana Pud (Susan Brown) *Marlon Random (Nolan North) *Papal Mache (Peter Serafinowicz) *Pinky Buflooms (Alix Wilton Reagan) Other Characters: *Newton (Hugh Laurie) *Captain Pud (Lewis Macleod) *The Titans *Zom Zom (Simon Greenall) *Vera Oblonsky (Tara Strong) *Guard 1 (John Guerrasio) *Guard 2 (John Guerrasio) *Head Guard (Glen Wrage) *Gustavo (Martin T. Sherman) *Hildur (Clare Corbett) *El Jeff (Peter Serafinowicz) *Coach Rock (Tara Strong) *Oleg (Lewis Macleod) *Miss Elena (Lorelei King) *Felica (Lorelei King) *Irene (Lucy Newman-Williams) *Dr. Maxim (Peter Serafinowicz) Minor Characters: *Stitchem Robot *Cats *Matilda *Yeti *Bears Portable Characters PSP Creator Curators: *The Mystic *Emperor Sario *The Genie *Prince Funubis *Clock Hans *The Director *Robbo from the Turbo! Pack Other Characters: *Carnival Lady *Bruce *The Kangaroos *The Engineer *The Dragon *Rickshaw Driver *Monkey Thief King *Sultan Orvswing *The Safety Inspector *The Camels *Construction Worker *Ronan the Wandering Camel *St. Bernard Dog *Big Hans *Little Hans *Second Hans *Utter Von Nutter *Big Ron *Leading Lady Minor Characters: *Koalas *Frogs *Sheep *Farmer *Didgeridoo Person from Down Under *Scuba Diver *Monkey Thieves *Side Level Person from The Bazaar *Log Cabin Owner *Snowman *Balloonist *Bystanders *Paparazzi *Security Guard *Aliens *Soccer Players PS Vita Creator Curators: *Colonel Flounder (Nick Boulton) *Marianne Noisette (Jo Wyatt) *Sean Brawn (Dave Mervik) *The Unbelievable Otis (Mikey O'Connor) *Mrs. Sunshine (Sarah Hadland) Other Characters: *EyeSpies *The Puppeteer (Alexander "Sandy" Morton) *The Hollows *The MegaBrain Minor Characters: *The Accordion *Guard Dog Characters from Other Intellectual Properties Toy Story *Buzz Lightyear (Vocalizations by Frank T. Todaro) *Slinky (Vocalizations by Andrew Danish) *Zurg (Vocalizations by Frank T. Todaro) *Stinky Pete (Vocalizations by Andrew Danish) *Aliens DC Comics *Batman (Gary Martin) *Superman (Marc Silk) *Wonder Woman (Jules de Jongh) *The Flash (David Menkin) *Green Lantern (Joseph May) *Cyborg (Tom Clarke Hill) *Lex Luthor (Kerry Shale) *The Joker *Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) *Cheetah *Bizzaro *Brainiac *Supergirl *Batgirl *Poison Ivy *Aquaman *SHAZAM! *Sinestro *Catwoman *Solomon Grundy *Zatanna *Killer Frost Back to the Future *Marty McFly *Doc Brown *Einstein Spongebob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants *Realistic Fish Head Narrators *The Narrator (Stephen Fry) *Move Pack Narrator (Unknown)